


Why Should it Be This Hard?

by Showndra_Ridge



Category: Gravitation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3786904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Showndra_Ridge/pseuds/Showndra_Ridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspiration sometimes comes from places you’d never think of.   Posted to another site in 2006.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Should it Be This Hard?

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked me when I posted this on another site if this was posted elsewhere. It's not, though I'm reasonably sure the concept isn't a new one. This fic should only be posted here and on a site called Fan Fiction Now under the pen name Showndra Ridge.

Pen to paper, or rather key typed into word document, it shouldn’t be that hard. Yet it was. He had a deadline coming up and for the past month of so he had been unable to write anything. So far all he had was two pages. And this story was due when? Oh yeah, in two days. Never before had he had such problems.

What was different this time? Aside from the fact that the house was quiet? Nothing. Unless…that was it… Shuichi had been on tour for the past month.

But could he really miss that pink haired baka that much?

He had published books before meeting him.

Yuki’s thoughts where interrupted as someone entered his apartment. He had left his office door a little opened so he could hear the rest of the house. Shuichi’s voice drifted to his ears and he glanced at the calendar, he was back a day early. Before Shuichi could make his way to the office Yuki closed his laptop and left the room. Shuichi meant him in the hallway and dragged him out to dinner.

***

It was around 1am that Yuki woke up. Shuichi slept soundly next to him, so that wasn’t what it was.

So what could have woken him up?

He got up and went to his office and opened his laptop and began to type.

An hour later and many pages later again he hit a wall.

Sighing he stood up and got ready to give it up for the night. He reached out to close the laptop and stopped. Rather then turn it off he grabbed it, unplugged it, and took it into his bedroom. Settling himself back into bed he sat up and opened the computer and began to type again.

He had no idea when Shuichi had become his muse.

***

The next morning Shuichi woke up to find Yuki asleep, laying on his side, laptop curled under one arm.

He smiled to himself at the odd position his lover was sleeping in and got up careful not to wake him. He had been awake for part of Yuki’s typing and saw no reason to wake him now.


End file.
